Truth or dare gone wrong
by ultimatenarutard21
Summary: The gang gets around and plays truth or dare. it goes downhill from there. suck at sums, read inside and R&R plz!


Tales of symphonia truth or dare!

It was easily past 10:oo pm,and they sat around a campfire somewhere between The sylvarant Base and Triet. The group of eight had stopped there. Tomorrow, they would make an assault on the renegade Base, in an attempt to get some rehairds and try to give yuan and botta some ass-whoppin'. But tonight… Was boring. And you know what happens when Sex-symbol-chosen-Zelos is bored… A Truth or Dare game! WOOOT!

Zelos:sigh… it sure is boring without the hunnies…

Sheena: waddya mean without? Who am I anyway?

Genis: er… His allocated Mating Sourc- OOOOOW!

Raine(after slapping genis in the back of his head): Genis, shut up!

Regal:…Yes. She has a point.

Colette: I see…

Presea:nods(not the talkative type)

Sheena: what,s with all of you?

Zelos: come on, girl, everyone knows you're in love with…

Sheena:pulls out cards If you value your health, shut up, you idiot chosen!

Lloyd: aw, come on, Sheena, I'm sure he meant no harm.

Sheena:blush Y-eah, B-ut he's stupid…

Raine: (thinking) I'm sure This situation could get interesting…

Raine(talking): ok, class, How about a game to pass time?

Presea: a game?

Regal: what should we do?

Zelos:EviL GrIn Of DooM how about… truth or dare?

Genis:sounds cool. For once.

Lloyd :meh, This is ok with me.

Raine: it's settled then! I start…Regal, truth or Dare?

Regal:…Truth.

Raine:giggles so, do you really cook with your feet?

Regal: for the last time… THAT WAS A JOKE!

Evryone:o.O

Regal: what? I scream sometimes too.

Zelos: dude… regal… You're not my bro anymore…

Regal: great. Now my turn. Genis, truth or dare?

Genis: Dare!

Regal: I dare you to kiss presea.

Genis: WHAT!blushes madly huh…I-I-I…Huh…Presea?

Presea(as calm as ever): ok…

Both of them crawl together and kiss. Zelos tries to make a comment but Sheena gets out the cards again and he shuts up.

Lloyd: Huh…Genis? Could you guys cut it short?

Genis: O…Of course! Thank you, regal!

Regal:hides video camera Oh… but the pleasure was all mine…

Presea: Regal…

Regal: what is it presea?

Presea: Give.Me.The.Tape.

After some blackmailing, we go back to the game.

Genis: well, that was a pain… oh well. Sheena, truth or dare?

Sheena: huh… truth?

Genis; could you tell me where were you and Lloyd last Saturday?

Sheena: well…

FLASHBACK

Lloyd and Sheena are at the Hot springs in tethe'alla and They are both in the same bath.

Sheena: oh… Lloyd-y-poo… Could you wash my back?

Lloyd: Of course…

Sheena: 'accidentally' drops her towel

Sheena:oh, whoopsy…

END FLASHBACK

Sheena: Well, Genis... When a boy loves a girl...starts giving genis THE talk.

Genis: ok, so now that you traumatized my brains out, where were you?

Sheena: having sex in a hot tub with Lloyd. HAPPY NOW?

Zelos: Yes, very. so, my cute little Banshee...sheena(this time, she had gone for a Kunai), shall we continue?

Sheena:Yeah... Lloyd, truth or Dare?

Lloyd(who is currently as red as his suit): D-Dare…

Sheena; I dare you to get in your beach outfit for the fight tomorrow.

Lloyd: SHEENA! Yuan is more pedophile than Regal!

Presea: I resent that. Regal is the worst.

Regal: oh Jeez… I feel so loved.

Lloyd: well you aren't. Ok, I'll do that… But if you give me crap about 30 minues preliminaries next time, I'm gonna kill you!

Colette: Professor, What is a preliminary?

Raine: Er…. Well…pulls out forgetting rod from Men in black and flashes it. so, Colette, how was your field trip at the beach today?

Colette: Those dolphin nearly ate Genis!

Lloyd: er… professor, could you put away that thing? It's scary… anyway, Zelos, Truth or Dare?

Zelos: Truth!

Lloyd: would you like to go Yaoi with Yggdrasill?

Zelos: of course! His beautiful hair is so damn sexy! hearted eyes OOOOOOO….. He's dreamy!fanboy squeal

Genis: here it is: the confirmation that Zelos is mental.

Sheena: totally.

Zelos: Hey! I am Bi and proud of it! waves gay pride flag THERE! See the psychedelic triangle? So AH! Anyway. Colette, My beautiful little angel… truth or Dare?

Colette: truth!

Zelos: what are your measurements?

Colette: I'm 5"7 feet tall and I wear 8 sized shoes.

Zelos: uh… that's awkward… Nobody taught her about sex- gets punched by sheena

Raine: Sheena, that was a bit over the edge.

Sheena: HE DESERVED IT! STUPID CHOSEN!

Colette: I guess I'll take my turn now… Presea, truth or dare?

Presea: dare…

Colette: I dare you to smile!

Presea: smiles

Everyone: aaaawwwwwww…..

Presea:This is why I can't stand smiling… it turns even Zelos to mush….

Regal: He's not the only one...Teehee!

Suddenly, out of nowhere, A desian jumps from behind them.

Desian: I recorded all of it! This is gonna go worldwide! MUWAHWAHWAH!

Then everyone chases after the Desian, beats him up(honestly, these guys are all weaklings…) and destroys the tape, making sure No one never hears this…

-At the campsite-

Hyugafan:is writing in a notebook: hehehehehheeh… nobody but everybody!

The end.

Look, I know everyone sounded OCC but hey, isn't this the whole Idea of Humor ficcies?

Post your reviews, and If you flame, I won't complain.


End file.
